Sleeping Lady
by Avatarmikasa
Summary: Mariette had to stay up all night for a project and after an Akuma attack...fell asleep. (sorry bad at summary's)


Marinette had a project over French history due today…it was currently two in the morning and she only had half the presentation done and three paragraphs in the essay completed. It was a long night. Thankfully though Tikki stayed up with her and kept her company.

Finally, she had finished it, she wasn't sure if it was her best work but it'll do for the time being she thought. Resting her eyes for the remainder of the night with Tikki nuzzling up beside her. Two minutes passed and her alarm went off. Time for school. The black haired girl arrived at school and was quickly woken up by Ardians "Good Morning" she couldn't even breath. After replying with something she didn't even understand herself, they went to there seats and everyone handed in their papers.

After school Ayla and Marinette were walking to Marinette house, it was more like Ayla was trying to keep Marinette awake enough to get home. The two friends heard rumbles and car horns coming from the opposite direction, Marinette told Ayla to go ahead home and the she forgot something at school. As much as Ayla didn't want to leave her friend to go in to the unknown, she trusted her and left.

A bad feeling formed in the girl's stomach, "please don't be an Akuma please don't be an Akuma" she kept whispering to herself. As soon Marinette turned the corner for the school she saw very clearly the Akuma flying in the sky. This time it seemed like a person who was very fluffy…like a pillow almost. "Tikki! Transform!"

Ladybug was actually relived of this event, the adrenalin rushing through her wasn't allowing her to become tired. The only thing was...she didn't see her favorite kitty anywhere. Just as she started looking for him, she saw a certain black figure running towards her. "Chat there you are!"

"Sorry I'm late, my lady" He attempted to hold her hand in his and plant a kiss on it. Just as he got close he was met with "Not now kitty we have an Akuma to take care of!" the boy stepped back with a small smile, ready to jump into action "Right, what's the plan my lady" the girls smile matched him "Follow my lead."

After the Akuma was defeated and everything went back to normal, Chat and Lady did their fist bump like always. Accept now the adrenalin was wearing off and sleep started to come back to the heroine. Marinette's miraculous beeped first, signaling the time to leave or her true identity will be shown. "Ah, I gotta go. Bye Chat!" and she was off. The blond boy noticed though that something was different in her expression as she said those last words. He decided to take his chances and follow her.

She ran and found a small corner it seemed nobody was there so she decided this would be a good place to…de…detransf….m…..zzzzzzzz. she fell asleep. It wasn't like to to fall asleep just anywhere but she couldn't help it.

Chat noir turned the corner was very surprised to find a sleeping Ladybug propped up against the wall. He blushed at how adorable her sleeping face was, but he couldn't just leave her like this. "hey…hey ladybug…get up you can't sleep here." She only hummed and moved to rest her head on his chest. Chats face was as red as her suit. He had to think logically though. That was usually Ladybugs job he realized and started to get worried as another dot on her earing disappeared. The boy decided that he'd take her to his place and open the window for her to leave whenever she wished. Picking her up bridle style he made his way to the mansion he called home.

Entering his house, Adrian's Miraculous wore off first and lucky for him Ladybug wasn't awake to see. "WHAT" Plagg said realizing the situation he walking into "You have Ladybug what happened are you going to see her true identity?!" Adrian sighed walking into the large guest room the house supplied. "She just fell asleep so I'm letting her crash here." He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "What happens her miraculous wears off? What happens when she wakes up?" Plagg kept asking. Adrian walked over to the windows and slightly opened them. "I'm not going to look when it wears off. And she can just leave through the window." He said finally answering his miraculous. Adrian wrote a little note and placed it by the bed. On his way out he heard the final beep and the detransformation. "She's right there you know…your dream girl." Plagg pushed. But Adrian closed the door with out looking. "I'll find out when she's ready for me to know." And gave his little companion a small smile. "Plagg just looked at Adrian with big eyes "Weird."

Marinette slowly woke from sleep. "hmmm Good Morning Tikki" Tikki slowly started to wake up as well. Marinette's eyes widened when she realized she wasn't in her room. "W-What!?" She then noticed a small note by her pillow.

Ladybug,

I hope you slept well my lady, no worry's

I didn't peek at your true Identity.

Love,

Chat Noir

P.S. the windows are unlocked.

She smiled and understood the situation. "no more all-nighters Tikki" Her little friend agreed and she left through the window.

"Thank you, my Kitty"


End file.
